


Hello Desmond, Go Away

by arminda



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Desmond is whiny, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, drama queens all of them i swear, mentions of Lucy and Rebecca but they aint main here, rude shaun is rude, shaun why are you so pissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arminda/pseuds/arminda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Desmond really wants to do is be near Shaun, but Shaun isn't in the mood for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Desmond, Go Away

“Hey Shaun, mind if I eat this by ya?” Desmond pulled up a chair and sat down by his partner, without waiting for a response. He pulled out a ghetto McDonald’s bag and shuffled through it, laying its contents all over Shaun’s work-space. 

It wasn’t that the Auditore Villa was small, it was that Desmond was hopelessly clingy. He felt completely comfortable in this familiar setting, and he sure acted like it. Lucy had gone out for a food run in Monteriggioni, and reluctantly agreed to getting Desmond some fast food, despite the team’s constant teasing of his weight. He had done a lot of work today, so this was his reward. 

“I suppose not, seeing as you’re already here. I don’t suppose you’ve got anything better to do anyway.” Shaun took a sip of his coffee and gagged. “Who made this…” He muttered. He shoved the cup away and reached for his water. 

Shaun wiped his fingers on a napkin and returned to typing on his computer. Desmond pulled his chair closer and unwrapped his burger. He ate hungrily, staring over Shaun’s shoulders as he worked. Shaun sighed and pinched his nose. 

Desmond chewed loudly, alternating from fries, to burger, to drink and repeat. Within a few minutes, he finished the burger and crinkled the wrapper, shoving it aside. He reached into the bag and pulled another burger out. 

"Lucy got you two burgers?" Shaun raised an eyebrow. 

"I was really hungry okay? I missed lunch." Desmond huffed. "They aren't that big anyway." He trailed off. 

"Right." Shaun rolled his eyes and continued to work. 

Desmond ate considerably slower, though not any less loud or annoying. He constantly crinkled the wrapped and chewed with his mouth open every now and again. He slurped from the cup and shuffled the fries around in their container. 

“Do you mind?” Shaun squinted. 

“Not really.” Desmond shrugged. “Want a bite?” 

“That’s the last thing I want right now.” 

“Suit yourself.” Desmond leaned forward slightly and stretched his legs out under the table, wiggling his feet a bit. 

It seemed he had crinkled his wrapper for the last time, and Shaun had had enough. Honestly, all Desmond wanted to do was to eat by his teammate, but Shaun was incredibly pissy it seemed. Without warning, he leaned over, and slapped the burger out of Desmond’s hand angrily. 

In what seemed like slow motion to Desmond, his beloved burger fell to the floor dramatically, and splattered everywhere. He simply stood there, poised to take a bite out of the burger that was once in his hand, mouth open and hand raised. 

It was hopeless to even think to put it back together; its contents were all covered with dirt and god knows what else. The whole thing looked like a sad crime scene. 

“Shaun, what the fuck!” Desmond recoiled in offense. “Why’d you do that?” Desmond was devastated. “That was my dinner! How am I supposed to survive now?” 

“Oh stop being dramatic, Desmond.” Shaun adjusted his glasses. “You’re just making a scene now.” 

“You’re not even going to apologize?” 

“For what?” 

“For ruining my fucking food!” 

“You’ve already horked one down, and you’ve still got some fries left. I hardly think you’ll starve.” 

Lucy poked her head out from around the corner. “Shaun, that cost good money.” 

“So now you’re going to take his side?” 

Lucy shrugged. Desmond looked away, frustrated. He honestly had no idea why he was so upset. He knew it was just a burger, but he was just so hungry. He had spent all day in that damn machine and all he wanted to do was relax with his good buddy Shaun. He thought he had honestly done nothing wrong. Why was Shaun so rude all the time? Despite himself, he sniffed and felt his eyes water. Was he seriously going to cry? Over a burger? 

Nah, he thought. He was just stressed. This was just one more thing that tried his patience. Everything had built up to this moment, and this was just the thing that was his breaking point. 

“Come on now, don’t have a hissy fit.” Shaun huffed. “Seriously Desmond; this is childish.”

Lucy, the voice of reason among them, had opted out of the conversation, and her usual substitute, Rebecca, had retired early for the night. Shaun looked around awkwardly and shuffled his papers. 

“Alright don’t cry okay?” 

“I’m not fucking crying.” Desmond pouted, offended. 

“Okay, look. I’ll go out and buy you something else, yeah?” Shaun checked his wallet. He had about 20 euros on him. Should be enough. “I doubt you’ll have all the options in the world, and I have no idea what will be open at this hour, but I’ll go get you something.”

Desmond crossed his arms and turned around so he was facing the wall. Shaun sighed and muttered to himself, and Desmond heard his footsteps echo as he left. He sulked and returned to the remainder of his beloved fast food. 

By the time Shaun returned, Desmond had set his hoodie aside, and sat in his makeshift bed, which he had moved next to Shaun’s when they first arrived. The girls had already retired to their beds, which were slightly further away from the boys’. Desmond sat, idly scribbling a doodle of one of the statues in the room in his notebook. 

When he saw Shaun, he shoved his notebook back into his bag and pushed it aside. Shaun smiled awkwardly and lifted up a brown paper bag. Inside it was warm sandwich and a small bag of chips. 

“Luckily, an old cafe was still open. I know it’s not your prized McDonald’s, but it’ll have to do.”  
Desmond grinned and accepted the bag gratefully, eagerly sifting through its contents. He smiled as some steam wafted up from inside the bag. He pulled out the chips, barbecue flavored, (his favorite!) and a carefully wrapped meatball sub. He unwrapped it happily, taking care with the melted cheese. 

Shaun pulled off his sweater and sat down in his bed, next to Desmond. He pulled off his shoes and socks and wiggled his toes around. He stretched his back and crossed his legs. He looked over at Desmond, who seemed to be enjoying himself as he ate, what was to be, almost his second dinner. 

Shaun could hardly blame him; Desmond had been wearing himself out in the Animus lately. He was the only one among them who could do the job that needed to get done, which meant for Desmond, that he would have no breaks or opportunities for a tag team effort. Shaun hardly knew what it was that Desmond did in the Animus, but he did know that it distorted reality. For all he knew, Desmond’s body could be telling him that he hasn’t eaten or slept in at least a week. 

Desmond licked his lips as he ate, desperately trying to give the body the fuel it so anxiously demanded. The warm cheese and marinara began to make quite a mess, and Desmond was struggling to make sure it only went in his mouth. He took a large bite, and got some on the side of his cheek. 

Desmond didn’t seem to mind, but it drove Shaun up the wall. 

“You’re such a child.” He huffed, wiping the stain off the other man’s cheek with his thumb. 

Desmond shrugged and continued to eat, barely paying Shaun any mind. Shaun smiled oddly, and he scooted closer to Desmond, so that he was practically leaning on him. Desmond only questioned this for a second before opening the bag of chips. 

He dunk his hand eagerly into the bag and pulled out a handful. He offered one to Shaun, who took it halfheartedly. Desmond polished off the last of the sandwich and chips, and licked the sauce off his fingers. Shaun handed him a napkin, and he wiped his mouth. 

Desmond leaned back and yawned, placing a hand on his full stomach lazily. 

“Better now?” Shaun raised his eyebrows.  
“Loads. Thanks, Shaun.” Desmond smiled sleepily and yawned again. He could feel a good night’s sleep coming on, thanks to his overfull stomach. He nudged himself over to Shaun, and pulled the covers over himself. 

Shaun walked off to dispose of the trash, and returned with another blanket. 

“There’s a light storm outside, so I suspect it’ll get cold in here soon.” Shaun tossed the blanket over to Desmond, who immediately took it and lay it over his body. 

Shaun exhaled as he sat down again, he fluffed up his makeshift pillow and curled closer to Desmond. 

Desmond opened his mouth to say something, but Shaun quickly retorted. “It’s cold.” 

Desmond grinned and covered both of them with a blanket. Shaun accepted gratefully. Shaun rolled over and wrapped his arm around Desmond’s abdomen, squishing himself against Desmond’s warm body. 

Desmond shuddered slightly. He tried to push Shaun’s arm off. He was full, and didn’t particularly want Shaun teasing him about his stomach right after they had cleared up the tensions of their earlier argument. 

To his surprise, Shaun said nothing. Instead, he rubbed his hand up and down Desmond’s body; up to his toned chest, down to his soft abdomen. Shaun grinned sheepishly. Desmond was so warm. It seemed that the man was a living furnace, which was greatly appreciated, since the draft in the sanctuary had started to pick up. 

Shaun was being awfully cuddly that night, Desmond wondered. He couldn’t imagine why, but he wasn’t unhappy about it. Shaun draped his leg over Desmond’s unceremoniously, and Desmond, in spite of himself, chuckled a bit. Shaun felt his cheeks heat up, but refused to move. 

Desmond wrapped his arm around Shaun and pulled him closer, until they were practically squished together. Shaun huffed and kept moving his hand around Desmond’s body, resorting to rubbing circles around Desmond’s abdomen. Desmond draped his arm around Shaun’s body lazily and yawned. 

Shaun nuzzled into Desmond’s chest and breathed softly. Desmond yawned tiredly, tears forming in his eyes. He was in a blissful state; he had a full belly, he was incredibly warm, and Shaun was willingly cuddling him in bed. What more could he want? 

For once, he wasn’t thinking about Ezio, the Pieces of Eden, Abstergo, or the Animus. It was just him and Shaun. Together. Tangled legs and arms, complete with intimacy and warmth. Soft breathing, and gentle rubs. Desmond wished it could be like this forever. 

At least, tonight, they had their sanctuary.

**Author's Note:**

> this was based on a late night convo dont judge
> 
> honestly i laugh so hard while writing/reading this 
> 
> theyre both drama queens honestly they need to chill 
> 
> hope you enjoyed these frickin nerds


End file.
